Signal
Signal is the opening theme of the 91 Days anime, and is sung by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure. Lyrics Kanji= につける は だね　ほら わり てた せない の の き が けてしまいそうで だらけになったあの の は くなるはずもないよね しみが えてしまったら　 を せないから を み している が った に変わるために ASLのナイフで 記憶のsignal　刻まれてるのに 痛みさえ消し去ってしまう　絆のspiral 迷い込んだ は で消えて暮れていく は孤独さ　どうかそのままで君が笑う度に 無くなるはずもないのに　傷から目を逸らさないように 憎しみよ側にいて　君を殺したいから 過去を生み出している 罪が作った に変わるために ASLのナイフで 記憶のsignal　刻まれてるのに 痛みさえ消し去ってしまう　絆のspiral 迷い込んだ僕は僕で消えて暮れていく |-| Rōmaji= Kanjou ni tsukeru namae wa jiyuu da ne hora kawari hateta Kesenai boku no tsumi no hikigane ga tokete shimasou de Chidarake ni natta ano hi no imi wa naku naru hazu mo nai yo ne Nikushimi ga kiete shmattara Kimi o korosenai kara Kako o umi dashite iru tsumi ga tsukutta boku ni kawaru tame ni ASL no NAIFU de Kioku no signal　kizamarete'ru no ni Itami sae keshi satte shimau kianu no spiral Mayoi konda boku wa boku de kiete kurete iku Boku wa koduku sa douka sono mama de kimi ga warau tabi ni Naku naru hazu mo nai no ni kizu kara me o sorasanai you ni nikushimi yo gawa ni ite kimi o koroshitai kara Kako o umi dashite iru Tsumi ga tsukutta boku ni kawaru tame ni ASL no NAIFU de Kioku no signal　kizamarete'ru no ni Itami sae keshi satte shimau kizuna no spiral Mayoi konda boku wa boku de kiete kurete iku |-| English Translation= The emotion aroused from a name is up to you, isn't it. See? It's completely changed. Though the trigger of my sin is permanent, it seems to be completely disappeared I can't allow the meaning of that bloodstained day to be forgotten, can I? Because if I forget my hatred, I won't be able to kill you. 過去を生み出している 罪が作った僕に変わるために ASLのナイフで 記憶のsignal　刻まれてるのに 痛みさえ消し去ってしまう　絆のspiral 迷い込んだ僕は僕で消えて暮れていく 僕は孤独さ　どうかそのままで君が笑う度に 無くなるはずもないのに　傷から目を逸らさないように 憎しみよ側にいて　君を殺したいから 過去を生み出している 罪が作った僕に変わるために ASLのナイフで 記憶のsignal　刻まれてるのに 痛みさえ消し去ってしまう　絆のspiral 迷い込んだ僕は僕で消えて暮れていく Animation As the opening starts, Angelo holds a gun behind his back, and, as he turns towards the camera with a pained expression, his background changes from black to a tattered version of the main office of the Vanetti Mansion. Angelo Lagusa walks alone across the Lawless bridge and to the right of the Island. As he walks, the camera is blocked by a column, which switches to a tree. It switches to Angelo running through the forest forest holding a gun. When he turns around as if something is chasing him, it switches to when he was a child and running away from the Vanettis. He falls to the ground as snow drifts down from the sky. Over a picture of Angelo, Luce, Testa and Elena Lagusa, Angelo puts out the flame of a candle, though Corteo's hand wavers. Angelo watches from the closet as his younger brother runs towards his death. After Angelo's birthday, Corteo waves in their special way as he's about to leave. Angelo walks through the streets of Lawless. Though not obvious, Nero clad in the same clothing as on the night of the murder can be seen walking beside him. Though he continues walking slowly, everyone around him speeds up to a blur. He sees his family walking towards him at the same speed while looking at each other. They walk past him without paying him any attention. After passing, he quickly turns to look, but they had disappeared. Nero can still be seen behind him wearing the same clothes. As he stands looking down, Corteo taps him on the shoulder. When he turns, he is at Fio and Ronald's wedding. Corteo and Nero smiles as Nero explains something. Fio is kissed by her husband and then uncomfortably is embraced. Though everyone watches happily, including Barbero, Vanno holds a slice in if cake in his hand and looks furious. Vincent Vanetti watches from his office while Del Toro watches out the side of his eye. From Angelo's perspective, The scene again changes to the main office in the Vanetti Mansion. He looks down at a bottle and a glass with booze and ice. Nero picks up the glass and crouched up, Nero smiles at Angelo and loosely holds a gun pointing at the ground. Angelo looks down, but grips his gun. Nero throws his drink back. There is a close up of his face while he says something, looking troubled. At the Vanetti mansion, Corteo looks out of the window while a black figure stands behind him. Corteo notices him and turns, looking surprised. In the reflection of his glasses we see the man is pointing a gun at him. The envelope of the letter is shown, and the words can be seen over it, though blurry. At the Vanetti playhouse, a man performs in front of a crowd. He has blood on his forearm and chest. From the perspective of the crowd, we see him grasp his head in grief. There is an explosion on the street. Holding guns, Angelo and Nero flee out of a bullet-ridden barn. As Nero drives, Angelo shoots at a car behind them. Two men point guns at Orco as he looks uncomfortable. Corvo stands behind him helplessly. Disguised, Vanno and Nero sit at the bar with Granchio. The Playhouse is shown under construction. At night, Corteo and Angelo stand on the bridge. Vanno's rainy funeral from Day 3. Angelo falls into his chair as grasps his gun. He brings the top of the gun against his forehead. The flame of a candle brings the scene to the night of the murders. Angelo remembers Luce playing with the candle. From the closet, Angelo watches as his father calls and Elena winks at them. Angelo is further anguished and slumps further down. From the closet, Testa looks unhappy after letting Vince in. Vanno closes the door and Vince stands behind Testa. Testa attempts to stabs him. Angelo pushes the gun against his face with his eyes closed. Angelo remembers Elena holding Luce close while one of the men point a gun at them. He opens his eyes widely as a flame changes the scene to him looking at the formal picture of Luce. His hand shake and his vision is blurred by tears. It shows a stained-glass version of Jonathan and David trading clothes. Angelo is alone in the Island's church. He stands on a stage with a spotlight overhead. Fango is is set on fire after shooting bottles. Vanno shoots a machine gun, as does Tigre and an unknown man. Windows in Ottimo Orco shatter. Members of a cafe are shot. A fat man and a woman are in bed. He is shot. Angelo runs away in Fango's apartment. Fango grabs a man from behind in a car. Men shoot the patrons of a restaurant. The Lagusa family is shot. In the room with Nero, Angelo is about to shoot but his eyes weaver. He makes the same expression as a child. Gallery TK from 凛として時雨 『Signal』-0 91 Days OP AngeloAims.gif KissCouple.png VinceToroWedding.png FamilyPortrait.png AngeloTurns.png AngryKiss.png AnguishedNero.png OpeningPlayhouse.png VinceTesta.png DeathEmbrace.png UnhappyLuce.png VannoShoots.png ShotDiner.png 91DaysLogo.png Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The scene where the man is shot in his bed is a reference to the baptism scene in The Godfather. *Before Angelo turns, he is standing in the same pose as the logo. *The image of Nero and Angelo leaving the barn is similar to the Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Navigation Category:Music